Kumiko Oumae
is the main protagonist of the ''Hibike! Euphonium ''series. Kumiko is a freshman who enrolled in Kitauji High School because she took a liking to the school's uniform and her planned to reinvent herself in her new high school. She had originally intended to not join the concert band, but decided to join, along with her new friends and continued, albeit unwillingly, to playing the euphonium. Appearance Kumiko is a young teenage girl seemingly slightly above average height. She has shoulder-length, light brown, curly hair, gold-brown eyes and fair skin. In junior high, she had her hair tied into a ponytail at the back. Kumiko is usually seen with a normal Kitauji High School uniform for first year-students. Personality She has a habit of immediately saying what she's thinking and changes her mind easily. She is very preoccupied with something she said to Reina at a contest in junior high school. She speaks standard Japanese, a rarity in Kansai. She is easily swayed by the opinions of others and is an indecisive person. She dislikes her character because she cannot make her wishes known to others. Her school bag is plain, and it seems that she is not interested in over the top, fancy stuff. She is an in-door type of person and she does not get along with sports-oriented people, except for Hazuki. Kumiko is also very friendly and polite, but she can be awkward sometimes and quite shy sometimes. However, she has it easy to make friends for accepting other people and she also have a quite care-free personality. Also, Kumiko knows when to be serious and not, and she is also very passionate about music. Background thumb|left|Kumiko as a child. Kumiko's older sister, Mamiko is one of the reasons behind Kumiko's interest in playing brass instruments. Kumiko has been a well-experienced player of the euphonium since middle school, and was a member of the Daikichiyama Middle School Band which was able to reach a gold prize in a prefectural tournaments. However, the band was unable to proceed through the national tournament and the results of the competition created a rift between her and Reina. Since then, the confrontation during the end of the prefectural tournament continues to haunt her as she tries to make a fresh start in Kitauji High School. Chronology On her first day in Kitauji High School, Kumiko learns of the school's own concert band and comments on its dismal quality. Meanwhile, she meets new friends in her class, namely Hazuki Katou and Sapphire Kawashima, the latter revealing her music background and her interest in joining the school band. Many things prevent Kumiko from joining the band, including her experience in the middle school prefectural tournament and the fact that Reina herself, who also enrolled in Kitauji High School, has just revealed her interest in joining the school band. Eventually, after much thought and seeing the eagerness of both Hazuki and Sapphire in joining the band, Kumiko decides to join as well, but not until she could resolve her past with Reina. Trivia * She likes novels, which contain extreme matter that contrasts to her character. * means "long time", "beauty" and/or "child". * ~子 is a type of traditional Japanese girl's name and its character can separate to "一" and "了". "一" means "First" and "了" means "Last".It's name have a hope of the parents make their child's life goes well from birth to die. * Kumiko is shown to have developed a closer relationship with Reina and is on good terms with Shuuichi as seen in the series finale. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters